It is well known to provide bearings between the guides and movable slides of a clamp for a lift truck as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,562; 4,185,944; and 4,556,359. However, such bearings are partial bearings, designed for special uses, and require disassembly of the clamp for replacement of the bearings which increase the maintenance time and expenses.
The present invention is directed to a wear strip which provides a long life, abrasion resistant low bearing surface which extends substantially the full width of the clamp body. The wear strips are fully replaceable without removing the arms from the clamps and lubrication is not required.